I Hope You'll Reconsider
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: What SHOULD have happened at the end of episode 3. Kiss completed, fluff, etc. Summary inside. Enjoy!


**Okay, until recently, I only had two TV shows that I really liked. Those were Merlin and Ben 10. Well, a third one has joined my rankings: Generator Rex! First episode was cool, second episode was sweet, third episode ROCKED! I dunno if it's because I'm a sucker for Man Of Action's romance style or what but Circe just SOLD me this series! Love her, love Rex, love the pairing! Now, I'm gonna do oneshots for these two to start out with. If they get better as the series progresses, I may upgrade to the Twoshot phase like I did with Gwevin. Now, this is what SHOULD have happened at the end of the episode. Enjoy!**

Circe's eyes widened in shock. "Rex! You stopped it!" She ran over to him as he easily slid off of the Evo corpse and ran to meet her. 'Thank goodness!' She didn't know what she would have done if that thing had hurt him... As she stopped in front of him, she took in his face. He was slightly out of breath, but his eyes still contained a warm sparkle. Did boys always have such a cheerful glint in their gaze, or was it just him? 'Snap out of it, Circe! He's an enemy of the Pack, therefore your enemy!'

"We make a good team, huh?" Rex's eyes were half closed with combined exhaustion and emotion as Circe gazed admiringly at him. Jeez, she was pretty! His heart did a slight flip as she placed a pale hand on his chest. Right over his heart... He gazed into her dark eyes. Such pain...such emotion...such need...such confusion... What he wanted, more than anything at that moment, was to make everything better! He wanted to heal that pain, fuel that emotion, meet that need, and stop that confusion! He could! He knew he could!

"Yeah. We do." Circe panted, feeling her own fatigue catching up with her. She felt Rex's heart pounding underneath her hand. 'Why did I put my hand there?!' She wondered to herself. 'What am I doing?! I'm going with the Pack! I can't let myself get attached to him!' She couldn't help but notice, however, how fast his heart was beating. 'Is that normal?' Before she could withdraw her hand and back away, she felt Rex move his hands up. One rested gently on either side of her waist, pulling her ever so slightly closer. 'Oh no!' Half of her mind protested. The other part was urging her to lean in.

When Circe didn't move, Rex allowed his head to move a little closer. He'd never kissed anyone before, so he wasn't sure how to go about hinting his intentions to girls. Still, there was a first time for everything right? He allowed his eyelids to droop a tiny bit, allowed his smile to become sweeter. His hands nudged her closer. 'This is a good enough indication, right? Now she'll either accept or reject! Right? Dang! If she rejects, that'll be the biggest bummerfest ever! But, she won't reject...right?'

His eyes were even more hypnotizing when they were almost closed! And that smile... Circe felt her heart melt as she felt his hopeful urgings for her to kiss him. 'You're asking for trouble!' Still, her rational mind was no match for her crazy running emotions. Nothing could have stopped her from standing up on her toes and closing her eyes. She moved closer, her lips turning in a smile of anticipation.

Rex's heart thudded like crazy as he watched Circe smile up at him and close her eyes. If that wasn't a consent, he didn't know _what_ was! He eagerly closed the distance between them, but quickly reined himself in. 'Right...a guy can't come across too eager! Gotta slow down...let her come to me... At least that's how they did it in the movies...I think...' He pulled back slightly, only barely touching her lips, though he was itching to kiss her fully.

'Ugh!' This was maddening! She could hardly feel those lips, but what she could feel was _amazing_! Was he toying with her or something?! She'd never kissed anyone before but she knew that _this_ wasn't how it was done! No way! '_This_ is how it's done, amateur!' She moved her face closer and pressed her lips softly against his. She kept the one hand on his heart while allowing her other hand to move up and rest on the side of his neck. He trembled a little and hugged her closer, tilting his head to the side to kiss better. Circe relished in the feeling of those strong arms holding her. She felt so...safe.

'Are my Biometrics supposed to go crazy like this?' Rex wondered in the very back of his mind, where thoughts came and went without notice. Circe began to caress his chest and neck. Rex broke the kiss and breathed a sigh. He had never imagined that someone else's touch could ever be so gentle...that a person could ever be so gentle... As the kiss ended, Circe moved her head down to rest in the crook of his neck. She seemed to fit perfectly against him, and she was so warm... Rex would have loved nothing more than to just stand there holding her for hours and hours. Unfortunately, his plans were cut short by the sound of scuffling up the cliff. 'The Pack...' They were getting closer. Circe pulled away and looked over her shoulder.

They were coming... Half of her yearned to go and meet them, to try and explain things so that she may still have a chance of joining. The other half just wanted them to go the heck away! She didn't want to leave Rex...and yet she had to. Unless... "Rex, come with me! You would be a great asset to the Pack! You just said that we make a great team, right? If we join the Pack together, we'll be unstoppable!" It would be perfect! She'd have the home she had always wanted and she'd be able to explore these new feelings with Rex. "Please, Rex!"

Rex's eyes clouded with pain at Circe's words. He _couldn't_ join the Pack! They were evil! He knew it! If only he could get through to Circe. "Circe, they're evil! You aren't! If you join Providence, we'll be able to explore your powers. You can help to cure Evos and save people! It'll be great!"

"I can't trust them, Rex! I just can't!" Circe backed away and bowed her head. "Don't you understand? Providence isn't my future!" The Pack was getting closer. "I am meant to join the Pack, Rex. I'm sorry." She turned away, ignoring the pain in her chest. "Goodbye, Rex. I hope...I hope that you'll reconsider someday." With that, she walked toward the Pack and didn't look back.

Rex watched Circe go with a heavy heart. 'Circe...' The next time he saw her would probably be on the battlefield. Would he be able to fight her? Would she fight him? His head was spinning so badly, he didn't even notice Six until he felt that hard hand on his shoulder.

"You wanted normal, right? Well, what you're feeling now, about her...That's about as normal as it gets." Six smiled slightly.

Rex smiled back weakly and allowed himself to be led onto the chopper by Six. 'Someday, Circe...I hope you'll reconsider.'

**Hmmmm...and things will only get better as this series goes on... *rubs hands together* I'm liking these two more and more! Oh! And I also like Holiday/Six. Just wanted to point that out. Maybe I'll make a fic for those two later on. One thing you should know: Whenever I support a couple, I usually favor one person over the other for narration. It's usually simply the most interesting character to write about. In Gwevin, my favorite is Kevin. In Merthur, my favorite is Merlin. I'm not sure who my favorite will be here. Both Rex and Circe are pretty complex in their own way, though I'm leaning toward Circe. She's just so awesome! Well, don't flame please. This is my first Circex. First Generator Rex fic actually... One last thing I wanna point out: Van Kleiss is a total pedophile. I pretty much established that in the first episode... *shudders* Well, bye!**


End file.
